


Howl

by Spencebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always, Child Abuse, Child Torture, Couch Cuddles, Death Eaters, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Excessive use of the word darling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, He’s like 33, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insinution at Mates, Knotting, Late night talks, Love Story, Mates, Mentions of knotting, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Remus, Remus is a sweetheart, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scars, Secret Cuddles, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, She’s 17, Shitty Friends, Slow Burn, Smut, The Dark Mark, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Underage - Freeform, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Wolves, and SMUT, but not that slow, don’t @ me, possible, snuggles, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Things were going to be different this year. She just knew it. It wouldn’t be another year of hushed whispers and judgmental glances at her turned back. This year... would be good. She would do everything she could to make a few friends, make it to classes on time, and maybe even fall in love.Except, nothing ever went her way, for a year filled with looming Dementors and a forbidden love was all she had in store.Hopefully, she could make it out without a scratch, or better yet, alive.PLEASE READ!CURRENTLY RE EDITING CHAPTERS 4-5 SO LIKE MAYBE DONT READ AT THIS MOMENT ITS NOT MY BEST WORK. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING PEOPLE!





	1. Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I love Remus Lupin. That is all.
> 
> Wait, actually, I was inspired to do my own Remus/OC by reading KMWells fic I Remeber, I Remember. It is an amazing fic and I fucking love it and definitely reccomend you read it!
> 
> Hope you guys like it, I’ll try and update when I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Muggles, Hello Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow is that a remus/oc fic?
> 
> Please Read This!
> 
> EDITED AS OF 5/26! ADDED NEW THINGS AND REVAMPED THE STORY. I WILL CONTINUE TO DO THIS FOR CHAPTERS 2-5! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!

_September 1, 1993_

It was the last article of clothing to pack- at least she thought it was- though there was much doubt to when it would actually be worn. It was a Christmas sweater that Aunt Mara had knitted for her years ago and while it was comfy and quite colorful, she was unsure if Hogwarts was ready for the likes of her Aunt’s sweaters. The suitcase shut with a click and she triumphantly placed her hands on her hips. The clock to her right read 10:20; she wasn’t running too late. A childish giggle made her movement still as she went to lift the suitcase- it was the picture to the right of the clock.

 

She loved that photograph- it was one of the only few magical ones in the house, not that they were necessarily allowed anyway. It was she and her parents, but she was just a child and so full of life all packed into her chubby little cheeks. And her mom- who people always said she looked just like- was scrunching up her nose and smiling at her husband with mischief in her green eyes. And her husband was making funny faces at the toddler in her arms, which prompted all three of them to erupt into a fit of laughter.

 

She set down the photo and sighed to herself, pushing away old memories that best stay old. A huff and a puff was what it took to lug the suitcase downstairs and sit in front of the front door. “We gotta go Mara! We can’t be late!” A rumble of footsteps from the kitchen followed shortly after her yell and Mara appeared with a tired smile on her face and a biscuit in her hand. “I was waiting for you, you lazy bum. Let’s go! You miss that train and you’ll find yourself helping me at work for the year and _ah_ out the door she goes.” Mara smiled to herself and shut the door behind her, locking the lock and walking to car, smiling at her niece in the passenger seat.

 

“You know, one of these days I’ll ask that Dumbledore fellow-“ “He’s the Headmaster!” “Okay, _Headmaster_ , to give me a tour of your school. I don’t ever truly know where I’m sending you off once you run through that bloody platform and frankly you could be running off to hell knows where and I’m none the wiser.” Mara gave her niece a pointed look as they drove down the street, “But since I can’t do that I’m relying on you to send me an owl at least every two weeks, just so I know your okay.” Mara gave her a smirk, “Or if there’s anyone giving you trouble I need to wrangle.”

 

Eliza gave her Aunt a look that read ‘you can’t do that Auntie but you never listen so who cares’. It was quiet for a few more minutes and then Mara decided she might as well ask some questions to pass the time. “So, are you taking anything interesting this year?”

 

“Well after Lockhart’s extreme failure as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I assume we’ll be getting a replacement this year that will hopefully teach us something more than how to sign autographs.” Mara snorted something that suspiciously sounded like a word that would get her a slap on the wrist. “And luckily there was a new class in Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions as always.” And of course, Mara asked “And is Potions still taught by uhm, what’s his name- Snoop?”

 

Eliza let out a wild laugh, “You damn well know its Snape. And he’s…” She paused for a moment to think of the right word to say. Was he mean? Not really, well at least to her. He wasn’t cruel as most people liked to say, but he sure as hell wasn’t kind. He had a permanent look of disdain of his face that she was sure had been on his face since birth. But then again, he wasn’t ever cruel to her, nor her friends, and she truly had no reason to hate him as much as the rest of the school did.

 

“He’s just Snape. Nothing ever really changes at Hogwarts.” She stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk, popping it open and grabbing her things. Mara was behind her with a sorrowful smile- it was like this every time she left for the school year. It never got any easier to take herself away from Muggle London in her Aunt’s flat and go back to the magic of Diagon Alley and Hogwarts- but she’d be a red-faced liar if she said she didn’t miss it once in a while. And besides, having to do ones own laundry was a drag.

 

“You have everything? Not missing your wand or anything else you wizards use?” Mara stuffed her hands in her jumper and rolled on the balls of her feet. “Yep. And I’ll owl you if there’s anything important or I’ve lost something or if I just miss home. C’mon, gimme a hug.” The two women hugged at Platform 9, just halfway to Platform 10. It was sweet embrace that grew tighter just before they pulled away. “Bye love. Have fun!” Mara waved at Eliza and watched as he niece ran into a pillar wall, disappearing from sight.

 

Eliza came through to Platform 9 ¾, where it was bustling with students and parents alike who were all rushing to get themselves on the train. She apologized to more than a handful of people when they bumped into her and scowled at one particularly rude platinum haired woman who seemed to widen her eyes at her mere presence, though quickly scurried away into the crowd. A gaggle of red hair caught her attention and the familiar height of two red haired twins brought a smile to her face. Her steps raced forward and beamed when she caught Mr. Weasley’s eyes, and he returned the smile.

 

“Elizabeth Jones! It’s been ages dear, how have you been? Are the Muggles treating you right? Tell me, how was it been without the use of magic all summer? Molly! It’s Elizabeth, come say hello.” Molly Weasley was one of the kindest woman know to the Wizarding World and treated her like she was one of her own. She had even offered Eliza a room in the Burrow if she truly ever needed it, which she never took but thanked her for the offer every time.

 

“Ah! Elizabeth!” Molly gave her a massive death like grip of a hug, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages you look so much older and yet still so lovely. How have you been?” A reply was on the tip of her tongue but the train let out a massive noise that alerted the students that they needed to get their asses on the train. Moly laughed it off and spoke about next visits and wishing her a swell school year before ushering her off.

 

Getting onto the train was the easy part but finding a seat was not as easy. It seemed that every goddam seat was full, or the mostly full ones were first years waiting for their second year friends. The back of the train was typically Slytherins and she just didn’t feel like dealing with their overzealous attitude today. It was becoming clear the farther she went down that there was no hope for a free seat.

 

And then she saw it- well; it was close enough to exactly what she wanted. It must have been the last empty compartment, though it wasn’t empty for there was a man as there was no way he was a student leaning against the window. She tapped her finger on the glass and was taken aback when he promptly looked at her square in the face with his eyebrows raised in expectance. He nodded and she beamed, sliding open the door and grunting when her case was too heavy to lift over her head. The weight disappeared from her hands most abruptly and she watched as her case was lifted up and over hear head and placed above the seat below. Her breath stuttered at the mans effortless task that hadn’t required his presence, and turned to thank him. She stared into his green eyes, and he into hers, and neither spoke. He was taller than her by more than a few inches so she craned her neck to look up at him and well.

 

He was gorgeous, no doubt in that as she took in his messy brain hair and brilliant emerald eyes. She noted his face had a few thin scars but knew not to stare. Her eyes drifted ever so slightly down to his pale neck, which held together his long green coat. All of his clothes were slightly rumpled and it gave him a tired look, though she truly did not mind; it made him looked like a kicked puppy in a way. She failed to notice his eyes were taking in every detail on her face to memory and gazing at the clothes adorning her body.

 

He moved away first, sitting down in his previous seat and folding his fingers in his lap as is waiting for her to follow. And she did, sitting under her luggage and staring at the man across from her. He spoke first, “Hello. I’m Remus Lupin but you may call me Remus. If I may know your know your name it would bring me great pleasure.” Ending his sentence with a smile, he waited patiently for her answer.

 

She responded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Remus. I’m Elizabeth Jones; my friends call me Eliza or Lizzie. Either is fine really.” Remus nodded, “May I call you Elizabeth? It is quite a lovely name that needs no level of shortening.” Her head nodded and they sat for a moment in silence. It was quite awkward for a moment, though Eliza let her curiosity get the better of her and said, “May I ask why you are on this train? Not that you’re not allowed but I’m just curious is all.”

 

“It is quite alright. I was requested by Dumbledore and well, here I am. Simple as that. And you?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she nearly laughed at the look on her face. “I am very obviously a student but you never know.” They both chuckled but Remus still held his raised eyebrow, and she in turn raised hers. “You look very familiar but I can’t place it. Have we met before?”

 

She shook her head and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, “No I can assure you we haven’t. But everyone says I look quite a lot like my mother. She went to Hogwarts many years ago. Ismelda Jones. You might have known her.” He let out a joyous laugh as if he’d found the needle in the haystack. “Yes right you are! I knew I’d seen that lovely face before. Daughter of Ismelda and Eton I assume. We always use to call your father Eton-“

 

“-Mess. Like the ice cream.” They both laughed at the silly nickname and Eliza felt a sense of warmth spread through her chest. It was nice to laugh with someone and seeing as he was a particularly handsome made it even better. The small room was silent for a while and Remus lifted his cloak over his head and spoke in a tired tone, “ I do believe I am need of some shut eye. If you could, wake me when we arrive love.” He didn’t wait for an answer and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep and leaving Eliza alone for the remainder of the trip.

 

Or at least, that’s what she thought until the glass doors slid open to reveal three first ones- only two of which she recognized. The raid hair could only belong to a Weasley and the lightening scar was Harry Potter, the girl with them she didn’t know but she was the one to ask if they could sit there, which of course she said yes to. So the three first years and one 6th year sat in the compartment as the train made its way through the watery air.

 

Typically the scenery to Hogwarts was lush grasslands and more trees than the eye could see. But today, there were grey skies and the sky seemed to crying for hours on end. But the cold was the worst of it all- you could see your breath in front of you and it was chilling Eliza to the bone. She should’ve worn the damn Christmas sweater.

 

“Did you see that?” She believed Molly had mentioned her youngest as being named Ron so Ron he shall be- Ron was looking out the wet grey window with fear. The others had called the girl Hermione- “Ron there’s nothing for miles. Just go to sleep.” It seemed Ron’s friends couldn’t convince him to calm down as he let out a whimper at the cold outside the window. “Something’s out there. Watching us. I swear I saw something.” Eliza was ready to tell him to rest his eyes or she’d do it for him when a chill went up her spine as she saw a flash of black through the glass.

 

“What if it’s Sirius Black? What if he’s come to kill us?” Eliza wanted to throttle him but Hermione beat him to it. “Sirius Black can’t fly you dolt.” “You don’t know that!” All four students jumped when the train came to a halt, something that in all of Eliza’s years had never happened before. Something was _wrong._ She leaned over and whimpered Remus’s name as loud as she could but she was truly scared and it seemed that wasn’t enough to wake him up.

 

The flights flickered before completely shutting off, leaving the train in darkness. It was truly terrifying, not knowing what was going to happen next. They all sat with baited breath as screams echoed through the train, only to be quickly silenced a moment after. Ron was the one to whisper ‘Harry?’ into the silence and Eliza tried to keep tears from staining her cheeks.

It became clear that they were next, as the screams were so loud behind her head, but they only lasted for a moment.

 

She knew what it was instantly, as she’d seen pictures and had heard descriptions that did it no justice. It was one of the keepers of Azkaban, a creature that ate your soul and left your body as nothing more than a husk. The stories of people who’d faced these things and survived were nonexistent; you didn’t just come out from a fight with it. You died, end of story. It was a Dementor, and it was truly horrifying. The cape it wore hid it’s skeletal figure, though it’s long boney hands were what opened the door and stood in the doorway.

 

Eliza couldn’t look away and neither could it, though as she felt its stare pierce her soul even though it had no eyes but simply a gaping hole of a mouth that would truly haunt her nightmares for the rest of her young days. At first it felt like a vacuum, a simple suction on her face but then the pain started growing gradually that she would scream if she could but her voice was suddenly nothing more than a breath of air.

 

Her mind was in pain- and she wished that she could look away but she was stuck in a trance and was starting to fade. A voice told her that it would end soon, that resisting it would only make it worse which seemed to be true so she did, falling into a void of her happiest memories and out of reality, She was lost in a sea of her mothers warm arms and her fathers sweet laughter when something real gripped her and pulled her through the void and back to the train compartment, -back to herself. Her eyes widened and she took a shuddering breath at the feel of Remus’s arms holding her against him. She wanted to stay awake, to watch him fight off the Dementor and save the day like a white knight on a horse but she never was able to resist a good nights sleep, even if it was neither good nor night.

 

~

 

Eliza awoke to Dumbledore’s kind face flashing her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. She sat up in the white hospital bed and winced at the quickly forming headache, though Dumbledore was quick with a wave of his hand and her headache was gone. She sighed and leaned back into the fluffy white pillow and waited as he started to speak as to hear him out, “Words cannot describe how sorry I am for the situation that has befallen you as I truly was unaware that Dementors would go as far as to attack a student. I do not want you to think that you are unsafe at Hogwarts for you are and always will be.”

 

He paused and stood, turning to the door. “Hogwarts is your home. Do not ever forget that.” He left in a billow of his purple coat but stopped as he reached the door, “I do believe you were brought a gift that may brighten your day.” Her eyes shot to the beside table and saw a package, eyes shooting back to the door to hear the click as it closed.

 

She bit her lip and reached for the gift, inspecting for a name but seeing none. Carefully pulling the ribbon that held it closed the gift opened, revealing a butterscotch lollipop from Zonko’s, her absolute favorite, and a white daisy. She was confused more than anything. Who had sent it? Why had someone sent it? Did she secretly hope it was Remus? She had no answers to any of these questions but wishes she did.

 

Unwrapping the lollipop and plopping it in her mouth was an amazing feeling, and she lifted the daisy to her nose and took a sniff. The sweet butterscotch and flowery daisy scent were enough to push thoughts of Dementors out of her mind for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read This!
> 
> EDITED AS OF 5/26! ADDED NEW THINGS AND REVAMPED THE STORY. I WILL CONTINUE TO DO THIS FOR CHAPTERS 2-5! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!


	2. A Sausage Roll Would Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friends and Tea Dates
> 
> *edited as of 5/30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited as of 5/30
> 
> alot of things have been added so it would be wise to read again!

To say she’d missed the Hufflepuff dormitory would be a massive understatement for leaving last summer had felt like leaving a part of her behind. Like someone had taken a part of word and torn it out with their wretched skeletal hands and had screamed in her face that it belonged to them. But alas they were wrong and she collapsed in her comfy sheets and dug her nose into the warm smelling covers and let out a content sigh. This was perfection. At least it was -until her friend decided that dog piling her in her relaxed state was the best way to welcome her back.

 

“Oh my Lizzie it has been ages! You’ve grown so much since last we met; I fear I barely recognize that lovely face of yours. “ Her friends fingers scrabbled to pinch her chubby cheeks and she had to nearly dive off her bed to escape them, only to yelp when her ankle was grabbed and pulled her flat on the bed. “You can’t run Lizzie. Just give in!” Jeanine yelled as she jumped on her best friends stomach and pelted her with kisses and tickled her sides. After a few minutes of terror she stopped and both girls took a minute to catch their breath.

 

Jeanine smiled down at her friend cupped her cheek, “I really did miss you idiot. You barely owled me. I was starting to think you were dead or just hated me.” Eliza was quick to smile up at her friend and soothe her worries. “I could never hate you Jeanie. And besides, Bernard does what he pleases with my mail and he tends to not like to deliver at your address.” Both girls giggled and retold stories of what they’d done the past summer- though it seemed Jean had far more interesting stories than Eliza by a long shot.

 

She was halfway into a story about how her father had deliberately told her that she was forbidden from accepting any type of, and she quotes- ‘fuddy duddy dragony business’- and that is exactly what she nearly did. Her father caught onto her plan just as she had gotten the _illegal_ dragon egg from the _very illegal_ magic creature poacher but it seemed that having a father who worked in the Ministry of Magic was not ideal. It had seemed that Charlie Weasley had a deal with the Department in regards to dragon related issues; he would alert the Ministry to any illegal activity in regards to creature hunting or trading as long as he was given custody of the creature, though he specialized in dragons. But seeing as the Weasley’s were in Egypt over the summer it had looked like the perfect crime.

 

“And now my father is like-“ She stuck her hands on her hips and spoke in a deep voice-“’Why did I get stuck with a daughter with a nose bigger than her brain? You know you’d get higher marks if you just stuck to your studies like a _good girl.”_ Her tongue stuck out and she crossed her eyes, prompting her friends to laugh out loud at the impersonation. “But yeah, he said if I was serous about dragons and stuff that I should reach out to the Weasley’s, maybe get in contact with Charlie.” Her face fell and the aura in the room grew dim. “My mum calls it all stupid anyway. Says I should follow in da’s footsteps, that I‘d be a perfect addition to the Ministry.” Her gaze found Eliza, “Says your filling my head with this shite. That you’re corrupting me or something. Stupid is all.”

 

A crease formed in Eliza’s eyes as she watched the inner turmoil boil in her friends mind. Sometimes she hated Jeanie’s mum- that was an understand- she _always_ hated that woman. She went out of her way to fill her friend’s head with lies about how she’d grow up a Dark Witch if she didn’t get her act together, as if there was any act _to_ get together. And she’d always hated that Eliza and Jeanie had found friendship in each other, going as far as asking Dumbledore to place her daughter in a different dormitory, though he had downright refused her request. 

“You know she’s fulla shit mate. She’s always been out to get us. Just ignore her like you always do. You’ll only be hurtin yourself if you wait around for her to change.” Jeanine nodded and wiped away at her dry cheeks, giving her friend a heart-warming smile. She always knew just what to say. Jeanine stood and offered her friend a hand as well, “C’mon, enough of this sad talk. Let’s get down to and see if the twins have left us anything to eat.” They laughed and left the common room, starting another conversation about the classes they were taking this year.

 

The Great Hall was true in its name- As in it was a Great Hall; There were rows upon rows of tables that were lined with mountains of food that would make any wizard drool. It seemed as though not every student had arrived, as many rows were quite half empty. Though in the girl’s case, that meant more food for them anyway. Both girls quickly spotted the twins in the middle of the Hufflepuff table, and they seemed to be squabbling over the last piece of corn bread.

 

“I saw it first you dolt its mine! Go eat a damn salad, you need it more than I!” Daisy reared back and hit her brother on the shoulder, using her one-second advantage to grab the delicious morsel and stuff it in her mouth, smirking when her brother Desmond let out a squawk that could rival a Hippogriff. He opened his mouth- most likely to call her something foul beyond belief when he spotted his two friends, prompting him to smile and stand from his seat.

 

“Well if it isn’t Jean and Lizzie! I haven’t seen you both in ages. How did the summer treat you? I can still you both are in desperate need of a tan if I say so myself.” He patted his own tanned skin with a smirk before hugging them both with a sigh. He had truly missed them- it hadn’t been the same with only his twin sister to keep him company. As well as-“And I have to catch you two up on I’ve been up to these past months.” The three sat down at the table, all while Daisy was piling her plate with scones and jam, and started to eat.

 

More people rushed into the Great Hall; they witnessed friends yell in cheer and sprint across the hall to throw themselves in another arms, and others simply sat quietly and ate. There were no classes the first day back, as many students were too busy rekindling friendships or were simply late for the start of the school year. So the four friends had the day to themselves, happily munching on treats as each one told of their fabulous summer.

 

Well-- “I just helped Mara at the shop. Read some good poetry too, a few novels here and there really passed the time. I did chance upon a few boys who fancied the shop- the lot came in three times a week for a sausage roll. But one of them- think his name was Harold- quite a looker if I’m being honest. Though him and his mates seemed dumber than a bag of bricks so I let em’ be.” Eliza made a thoughtful face. “That was pretty much my summer. Not bad to be honest.” Her mouth bit into a strawberry pastry and nearly moaned out loud at the sweet flavors erupting on her tongue.

 

“Geez mate just make love to it already.” Jean nudged her friend’s shoulder and snorted. “But anyway, your summer was basically working with Mara and starin at boys. Sounds like Lizzie.” Eliza rolled her eyes before taking the last bite of her pastry, nearly choking at the tall figure that appeared behind Daisy’s back. They’re slicked short black hair made them look all the more malevolent, and their tall posture was much intimidating.

 

Silas Graves was a force to be reckoned with. She and Eliza weren’t necessarily enemies- though they sure as hell weren’t friends. Yes, they would help each other in classes with no more than a few snide comments but aside from that they were quite an undynamic duo. And currently, Silas had that look of curiosity in her face. “It’s been a while Lizzie. You could almost say I missed your irritating presence.” Eliza was used to this by now and gave her a smile that could rival the beaming sun. “And how did this summer treat you? Well I hope.”

 

Silas gave her a shit-eating grin. “Well I don’t want to brag but I was on holiday in Spain. My father thought it best to educate me on other regions of the world. And truthfully they couldn’t get enough of me.” She smirked with full teeth, quite like a snake, and Eliza snorted into her pumpkin juice when Daisy murmured something that sounded suspiciously like ‘we’ve had more than enough of you’, which Silas snarled at like a wolf.

 

“You _filthy half-blood-“_ Eliza stood from her chair with a ramrod straight back, eyes piercing into Silas’s, while the other girl was glaring daggers at Daisy, hand clenched at her side. “Just go. _Now.”_ The taller girl pulled back with a sneer- hand unclenching- turning back to Eliza. “See you in Potions Lizzie.” She stalked away to the Slytherin table and never once looked back. Eliza sat back down and looked to her friend, noting the sad look in her eyes, though Jean was quick to catch on as well. “Don’t listen to that cunt, she’s just lookin to get off on bein a right bitch.”

 

She stabbed her fork into a sausage and took a hearty bite saying “Someone’s gotta take her down a peg. Not me of course cause she’d kick my ass but someone will.” They nodded in unison but Eliza knew her heart felt differently. Yes, the other girl could be cruel and hurtful for no reason other than she _could,_ but Eliza was painfully aware of the fact the Silas hated her father with a fiery burning rage that no one but her could see. The scars and burns upon the other girls arms and back said enough, but when Eliza had caught sight of her red scarred forearms and Silas had looked at her with something akin to paralyzing fear, she’d know. It had been in 4th year that she’d seen the other girl’s pain, and Silas had simply said in a trembling voice ‘ _He’ll kill her if you tell’._

 

Eliza didn’t know who _her_ was but she wasn’t eager to find out. So she simply tried to be as kind to her as she could, for she didn’t receive it anywhere else- unless you counted the Slytherin table’s eagerness to feed into her hatred for the world. Most days Eliza just felt sorry. But don’t think that she forgave her nasty attitude towards her friends of anyone really, she was just understanding of where it was coming from.

 

“Well,” Jeanine spoke, “That thoroughly ruined my appetite. Anybody up for a stroll? I must say I have missed jesting with Sir Coogan and I dare say that my eardrums have missed the Fat Ladies lovely ungodly singing. You up for it?” Eliza opened her mouth to accept her offer- she really just wanted to have some fun before classes started- but was interrupted by a letter dropping on her empty plate, looking up just in time to see an owl she didn’t recognize fly out the window.

 

Her name- her name being written as Elizabeth and not a variation on a theme as usual- and she couldn’t quite place the handwriting. Her fingers were tearing open the seal when Jean said while stretching “looks like you’ve got mail Liz” and she in return gave her the most obvious ‘duh’ face she could muster, though her three friends were curious as to what it said. It was a small piece of parchment and the lettering looked quite plain but it did have a few words written.

 

_Elizabeth,_

_Seeing as our last meeting was cut short I would appreciate a moment of your time. Perhaps you could come by my class later today for a spot of tea. A quarter past two would be lovely._

_-Remus_

Was it possible for a young girls heart to not only stop beating, but to then burst out of her chest and flop around on her empty plate like a dying fish? Because she was sure that that had happened to her, as she fully comprehended the letter she had received just now in the Great Hall from what she thought to be an accidental drop off but was in fact accurate. Remus Lupin- the handsome gentlemen from the train- had asked to have tea with her. Was this real?

 

“Who’s it from? Not some bloke I’m hopin.” She looked over her friends shoulder at the neat scribbles “Who in the bloody hell is Remus? Have we met him? Does he go here? Well go on, tell us about him.” The three friends eagerly looked at their suddenly shy friend. “Well he’s-“

 

She was cut off as two 4th year Hufflepuffs came around her shoulders and spoke with beady eyes and wet lips. “Haven’t you heard? He’s the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I saw him getting off the train last night and he was carrying someone- god I wish I were her- she looked like a damsel in distress. I wish that were me- don’t you wish that were you Jae?

 

The other twin replied “Literally we would do anything for him to even look our way. He’s gorgeous, but like, rugged gorgeous. He doesn’t hold a candle to Lockhart but he’ll do.” The second twin, Luma, had finally noticed the letter in Eliza’s hands. “What’s this?” Her perfectly manicured hand went to snatch it and read it like the little sneaky mouse she was, but Daisy was faster and snatched it from her friends hands, then folding it and putting it in her own pocket.

 

“None of your goddam business is what it is. Now sod off, this is private stuff here.” The twins scowled and after a moment finally left, a swish in their step. Daisy glared at their backs before looking to her red-cheeked friend. “Don’t sweat them. They just wish they were more interesting is all. Now tell us, what did it say?” Eliza spoke with a swoon worthy look in her eyes, “He asked me to join him for tea. A quarter after two. Can you believe that? Tea.” Her head lowered to her waiting hand and let out an elated sigh.

 

“Quarter after two you said? You do know it was a quarter past two about twenty minutes ago. Think you’re late love.” Jean said this uncharacteristically slow before standing and stretching, rubbing her full belly, not paying attention as her friend nearly fell from the bench and sprinted down the hall, though she did yell “Have fun!” at her back.

 

And unsurprisingly, Desmond asked “You think they’re gonna fuck?” Daisy snorted and Jeanine scowled. “Our Lizzie? On the first date? Not even. Now second date?” Jeanine tapped her nose and three friends made innocent faces at each other and erupted into laughter. It was only Daisy who stopped laughing nearly as quick as she started, hand reaching into her pocket and crushing the note in her palm.

 

Eliza sprinted down the hall- the pitter patter of her feet alerting the paintings of her hurried race against time- and made a sharp turn around a corner, hurrying up the stairs, as well as waving to that one female painting that tended to surprisingly enjoy her presence. There were no clocks around which was absurd seeing as this was a school and you had different classes at different _times_ so theoretically, clocks should be _everywhere!_

Her lungs were out of air and she keeled over, trying to catch herself as she neared what she knew was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at the end of the hall. Just as the owl had been late in delivering her small request to meet Remus, it seemed fate was not done with her as Professor Snape rounded the very corner she was headed for. And it wasn’t as if she could turn another corner or hide in plain sight- there was nowhere to go.

 

She came to a halt and stood before the mostly feared Potions professor, though she feared him not as much as she did a giant spider, as he had nothing on the one that lived in the Forbidden Forest. She had nearly come face to face with one back in 4th year, and it had taken a sleeping potion to calm her down. So unless Snape suddenly grew six more legs and pincers, she could handle him.

 

“Hello Professor.” She nodded her head as he came to a stop in front of her. She would admit, he did look quite frightening; His black coats billowed around him and his hair hung to his shoulders, making him all the more like a demon on his lunch break. He took a moment to respond, “I would say I’m shocked to see you and up running about the castle but I would be lying.”

 

She gave him a kind smile. “I’m glad to see you care about my well being Professor. Now if you’ll excuse me-“ She went to edge past him but was stopped as his pale arm shot out from within his robes and tugged her an inch closer, much closer than she’d ever been. She looked up at him as he looked down his nose at her. He inched forward a little and opened his mouth as if to speak but stopped himself, shaking his head and releasing her arm. He walked away and left her gaping at his clothed back, watching as he turned a corner and was out of sight.

 

She stood there in stunned silence for a moment- she looked back down at his arm were he’d grabbed her and placed her arm over where his hand had been- before eventually coming out of her stupor and darting to the classroom door, knowing she was terribly late. Her hand nearly shook as it knocked on the hard wooden door and her hands quickly tried to smoothen down her clothes, placing stray pieces of hair behind her eyes as well as wiping sweat from her forehead.

 

The classroom door opened to reveal Professor Lupin, though this time he was not donning a green cloak but instead a pair of brown slacks and sweater vest. It was quite a homey look- one that a wife would expect her husband as she comes home from work to find him caring for the children. She was glad her thoughts were hers and hers alone for she was sure if anyone could see her picturing herself coming home to kiss a man like Remus, would call her mad. Though then again- she had no reason to judge herself- everyone was slightly mad, in their own way,

“Elizabeth! I was beginning to think you’d stood me up." He let out a laugh and ushered her in, stepping in front of her and leading the way into his private office, and closing the door with a ‘click’. Her fingers tapped against her wrist behind her back, watching the professor flick his wand around the room to procure the tea. She stifled a giggle when the tea pot landed on his desk and poured itself into two cups, himself reaching for one that was entirely too hot to the touch. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and cursed his urgency for his lovely dark tea.

 

“I would wait a moment,” He flicked forward two chairs “They are quite hot.” She nodded and smiled, in which he returned his own warm smile. They sat in silence as the steam littered off the tea and she eventually reached for the untouched one, moaning at the bitter taste. A blush covered her cheeks when her in turn gave her a wide-eyed look.

 

Luckily, Eliza’s bird brain remembered that she’d been more than acceptable late, “I do have to apologize for being late, I hadn’t received your letter until a little while ago and really I rushed her as fast as I could-“ He held up a hand and took another sip.

 

“No need to apologize. I’m afraid I sent my letter with an unreliable source and was unaware that my owl has a mind of its own. And besides, I wasn’t all that lonely. Severus and I had quite a little spat before your arrival so really, you were quite on time.” He sent her a wink before downing the still hot tea, “Now darling, there was a reason I called you here, though I don’t want you to assume you must always need a reason to visit. My doors are always open for you.” It was silent between them and she nodded at his words, at a bit of a loss herself.

 

“And what was that reason Remus?” She’d realized her mistake as soon as his name left her lips- she should know better than to call him by his first name, he was a professor, not her friend- and her mouth opened with an apology but he quickly responded “I was hoping you would be open to a talk, and wipe that look off your face- I don’t want to scare you. Just a talk is all.”

 

“And what would you like to know?”

 


	3. Leaf in my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Look into the Beyond with a tree or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS OF 6/13/19 THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE PLZ READ IT AGAIN FOLKS VERY MINOR CHANGES TBH!
> 
> p.s-I will be doing non-cannon things in this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, Thank you to littleecosma001, cls22556 and KaylinOfArgon for leaving sweet reviews!

 

“Oi, look at this. Says here that the Ministry is still out looking for Black. That he was spotted in Hogsmeade just a little while ago and that Aurors round the clock are searching. That says a lot about the Ministry if they can’t catch one man. I bet you fifteen galleons that if anyone of us put our minds to it, we could catch Black.”

Jeanine stabbed her sausage with the silver fork and took a large bite, chewing and speaking again, refusing to drop the topic of the wanted murderer. “I bet he’s here, in the castle. Or maybe he’s out hanging in the Forbidden Forest with the spiders and all. I mean I’m not hopin he is- murderer and all that- but he’s playing the Ministry for a bunch of chaps. He’s smarter than they think and he’s running round right under their noses.”

“Or he’s an evil man who deserves whatever he’ll get when they catch him because they will- catch him that is.” Daisy spoke with certainty and bit roughly into her forkful of runny eggs, eyes darting from her friends to the professor’s table. She hated talk of murderers and such- it all gave her the creeps. Desmond spoke up, “I think D is right. You’ve heard the stories bout him; he’s quite mad.” His voice turned to a whisper as he leaned in “You do know he _killed_ Potter’s parents? And 13 Muggles? He’s mad!”

Sirius Black was a household name; He was famous for betraying the Potters to Lord Voldemort and killing Peter Pettigrew- one of his closest friends- and 13 Muggles. When word had gotten out that he’d escaped from Azkaban, which mind you had never been done before, there had been a right panic through the Wizarding World. Dementors had been shipped off to various schools, the most being at Hogwarts, and all searching the murderous Sirius Black. It was quite scary, seeing as not even trained Aurors could find him, but then again, Dumbledore would protect the students from the Azkaban escapee. 

Eliza was barely aware of the conversation and was instead going between picking at her fruit- it was honeydew, which was in fact her favorite- and watching the Professors table. Now some would say she was staring at Remus Lupin as he sipped at his tea and took a large bite off the corner of his toast, turning to talk to a stoic Professor Snape who, in turn, ignored him. He looked quite dashing today- he wasn’t wearing the green cloak or beige sweater, but instead a brown coat and matching slightly baggy suit- and she sighed as took another bite.

“Are you even listening? Look at her guys, starin at him like a goddam puppy. Wonder if he’ll offer her a bone.” Desmond laughed with his mouth full, and Eliza smirked when he chocked on his bite of biscuit and Daisy had to smack him on the back. The group of friends finished their meal- with a few jests here and there about the way Eliza watched Lupin leave the great Hall with her eyes trained to his ass- and Jean and Eliza bid farewell to the twins, as well as a ‘Good Luck!’ on their first day of classes, 

“Whatchu got first?” Eliza thought for a moment, “ Care of Magical Creatures. Rumor is that Hagrid is the new professor so I’m quite excited.” Jean grunted at her friend’s excitement, exclaiming not to get her knickers in a twist. “Not all of us are as lucky as you Lizzy, I have the lovely Trelawney in Divination. I could just count all the ways I would rather chop my head off than listen to her tell me one more bloody time that I have to look into the **_beyond_**!”

Both girls let out a laugh at the spot on impression of the slightly offbeat professor and Eliza quickly waved her friend goodbye. A trot down a grey stone corridor and down a grassy hill was where Eliza found herself next, watching as more and more students came to stand near here.

“Welcome to your first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures. I’m your Professor Hagrid, but you can just call me Hagrid- none of that Professor nonsense.” He laughed and rocked on his feet a bit as the last few students arrived.

“We were meant to have a lesson on Hippogriffs but uh.... there’s still a few issues I gotta work out with Buckbeak. I can’t promise you’ll meet em’ in the future but I’ll do my best. Instead we were lucky enough to get a much less harmful creature from an old friend of the Headmaster.” He led the group of students into the forest, stopping in front of what appeared to be tall stalks of grass. Hagrid sort of just waved his hand towards the ominous grass and smiled, hoping a student would step out amongst the rest and see the new creatures for themselves.

And of course it was Eliza who stepped forward, nudging other students aside as she walked forward, stopping a few inches from one particular stalk. She didn’t see anything, looking around- up and down and all around- to try and see what was meant to be seen. It took another minute before her eyebrows shot up- a little green person, or little alien man, had walked from behind the stalk and was staring dead at her. They stared, neither moving, and she felt Hagrid come up behind her. They both watched as another Bowtruckle appeared, and one even seemed to be pointing and yelling at _her._

“Ignore that angry little bugger, protective of his clan is all. That’s a Bowtruckle. Dumbledore’s friend has a way with creatures and he happened to lend us a few- for teaching purposes of course. Would you like to hold em?” She hadn’t even opened her mouth to answer before Hagrid was already reaching forward and plucking up the little creature that had been on the receiving end of the other ones screams and placing it in her now cupped palms.

She was about to ask what the hell she was supposed to do when another student yelled to Hagrid “What chapter is this in?”, which prompted him to leave her and stomp away. S

he looked at the Bowtruckle, and the Bowtruckle looked at her. She lifted her other hand and gently petted the top of its head, being careful of the two green leaves the protruded from the small branches. Now that she was closer, she could see that it was quite an interesting looking creature. It was like a little tree for it had weeds for feet and branches coming from its head. Its little brown eyes watched her, and she watched it, and she knew it was analyzing her too.

“You're a cute little fellow aren’t you? Do you have a name?” Almost as if it understood her, it shook its head. “Well that won’t do will it. ”She thought for a moment before smiling at the little creature. “I’m going to call you Leaf, seeing as you have a few yourself. You are a small one aren’t you?” She giggled as it thwacked the hand it was standing on. Her finger pet its small head and it rubbed into her touch, seemingly taking a liking to her.

“Class Dismissed!” Her head shot up in alarm- no that wasn’t right, she’d barely gotten to know little leaf and time had barely passed. A sigh of sadness left her downturned mouth and she started to place the little leafy creature back on its stalk, but it was having none if that for it held onto her thumb like a lifeline, refusing to part from her. She started to shake her hand- maybe he’d fall off or give up- but he was strong in his hold.

“Ah, he’s taken a liking to you it seems.” She turned to look at Hagrid, who was watching her hand with a jovial smile. “It’d be wrong to part the two of you it seems, so if you promise to take care of em’, then I guess I can look the other way.” He raised his eyebrows at her and Leaf and she was a bit awestruck to be honest. Now she wasn’t quite like Jean in her love for Magical Creatures, but they were quite cute. But her eyebrows furrowed, “I thought these belonged to a friend of the Headmaster, I can’t just take him-”

Hagrid waved her complaint off, “Oh Ol’ Newt wouldn’t mind if one of them got attached to a student, he loves when his creatures find new homes.” He smiled and nodded, walking away with a jolly few stomps. Eliza stood from her knees and looked at the little Bowtruckle in her hand. “Well, hopefully this Newton fellow won’t care that we’ve become friends.” She pecked Leaf and laughed as he let out a squeak of his own.

It seemed that for now, seeing as the next class was quite soon, he would have to take housing in her robe pocket, but he seemed to fit perfectly with no complaints. Now if only she could think of why the name Newt was so familiar…

 

* * *

 

Potions Class was something of a horror story around Hogwarts. People would whisper in fear about the horrors of Snape’s classroom; everything from his cruel sneer and piercing eyes to his love for taking House Points from any house but his own. Now did Eliza agree with everything that was said about him? Yes, she’d seen him in action. But-

There was something about him; at least it was the little things that she noticed that he did. Either the less harsh sneers, he’d sure as hell never taken points from her and even answered her questions in class, though he still sniped at her more than enough times. She just couldn’t place her finger on it, but it seemed she’d have to think about it later as she felt another presence slip into the seat to her left. She already knew who it was.

“Hey Lizzy, how you been? Feel like it’s been ages honestly.” Silas thoughtfully spoke, though Eliza gave her a blank look. “We saw each other yesterday genius. ‘Member? Called my friend a half-blood. Ring a bell? Or have you dyed your brains as badly as your hair?” This was how they normally spoke, jabs and jests back and forth until class started. “I’m sure there are seats somewhere in the corner, you’d fit in well with the spiders.” Silas hissed back, “But you’re my _favorite._ ”

The ‘bang!’ on the classroom door threw the classroom into a silence, and Professor Snape stalked down the rows with his obsidian robes cascading behind him. A flick of his wand and the candles grew brighter as well as a piece of chalk lifted to the board. It sprawled ‘ ** _Draught of the Living Death_** ’ and lay back on the desk while Snape stood before the classroom of wide-eyed students.

“Can anyone tell me what potion can reverse the effects of Draught of the Living Death?” No one raised his or her hand and Snape in turn raised one single dark brow. His footsteps echoed as he started his trek down a row, waiting for some brave student to answer. Eliza’s knee jiggled against the wooden stool as she resisted raising her hand, she didn’t want to be under his gaze at the very moment. Luckily, it seemed that a 6th year Hufflepuff Josiah had more courage than anyone.

“I believe it’s Wideye Potion sir.” Snape turned his gaze to poor Josiah and gave him a look that could make any child cry. He started a slow walk, speaking articulately about how only someone of a stature akin to a brainless chimp would know that a Wideye potion is used for awakening but instead has death like affects, and by the end of his rant Josiah looked like he wanted to faint. “Anyone else have a guess?” And instead of walking around the class like before, Snape instead walked right to her desk and raised his eyebrow.

“If you would enlighten us Miss Jones, I would greatly appreciate it.” She gulped. “Wiggenweld Potion. Sir” He hm’d and walked back to the front of the classroom. A further explanation was given of how to create the potion and then they were off. Eliza and Silas went reaching for their books and of course Silas turned with a smarmy look that said she didn’t have her book. “We’ll use mine this time but you better bring it next class.” Silas drew an X over her heart and they started brewing, though quickly ran into an issue.

“It says crush the damn bean Lizzy why are you being so difficult?!”

“I’m not being difficult you dingbat I’m being right. Why would you crush it and risk losing the juice when cutting it would be cleaner and efficient?”

“’Cause the damn book says so you ninny!” The two girls were nose to nose, practically breathing fire at their throats. It took a clearing of an irritated throat to pull them away from each other. Snape stood before their desk with his normal stare of irritation. “Is there a problem here?” Eliza tried to pipe up and totally tattle of Silas and her ridiculous instructions, but she was too slow.

“Professor I need you to explain to Lizzy that the instructions clearly say to crush the Sopophorous bean and _not_ cut it like she is suggesting because going off the directions is preposterous and we wouldn’t want our potion to fail. Would we?” A smarmy smile was thrown her way as she finished acting like a snitch. Snape was silent, giving each girl a look before speaking in a bored tone, “Following instructions is vital in potion making I would have thought a Hufflepuff of your year would know that.

Silas, of course, stuck her tongue out like a petulant brat, and Eliza swears to Merlin, if they weren’t in front of Snape she’d d something twice as childish. But was she keen on looking like an idiot in front of Snape? She’d be damned before that could ever happen.

Snape pursed his lips and leaned forward onto the girl’s desk, “Though I would love nothing more than to take points from your insufferable house…” He glowered at Silas, “I would be in your best interest Miss Graves to listen to Miss Jones. She seems to have knowledge that could be of value to you.”

If laughing weren’t a sin in the potions classroom than Eliza would have let out the biggest guffaw in history. The portraits on the walls would have to speak of the day Eliza bested Silas at the hands of Professor Snape; truly a moment for the ages.

 

* * *

 

“And so I’m sittin there, crystal ball in my hands and Trelawney over my shoulder whisperin shit bout some sorta grim or somethin. Honestly, absolutely no clue what she was talkin bout, I zoned out a bit after she started whisperin bout death n’ bad omens.” Jean pondered aloud, “I truly don’t know how Dumbledore lets her work here. It’s not that she’s loopy or anything- hey are you even listenin?” She glowered at her friend with pursed lips, but her friend seemed to be paying her no mind. “Oi, Lizzie, what’s up?”

Daisy looked up from her book, “She’s just in her own head Jeanie. Been doin it a lot it seems.” Jean tiptoes from her bed to Eliza’s and shook her shoulder, seemingly waking her from her stupor. A look of bewilderment crossed Eliza’s face, “Sorry. Just got too much on my mind. You know how it is…”

“Not with you honestly. Tell me. Share with me _allll_ your secrets.” Jeanie winked and plopped on the bed, squeezing in her friend and cuddling close. “Well, there’s not much to talk about honestly. Today was…” She pondered, “It was like any other first day. Potions never go that well but Hagrid’s class was quite enjoyable. And I haven’t shown you the best part-“

Her hand moved to her breast pocket and Leaf made an appearance, chattering up a storm that was presumably about his long captivity in her coat. Daisy dropped her book in shock as Jeanie let out an excited shriek and reached for Leaf, who promptly ran up Eliza’s arm to avoid her scrambling fingers. “Where in the _bloody hell did you get a fucking Bowtruckle!?”_ Daisy yelled ‘Language’ as Eliza led Leaf to her hand as to give Jeanie a proper look.

“Hagrid has a little village of them. This one took a liking to me and he said that Newt wouldn’t care-“

“ _Newt?_ There’s only one ridiculously _famous Newt_ who happens to have sections in his book that, I of course own, talks about Bowtruckles and various other magical creatures. There is no way these belong to _Newt Scamander”._ Eliza made a face of thought, “Well Hagrid never specified which Newt…” Jeanine raised a brow, “Have you tried asking your little friend? I bet he knows.”

Both girls turned to Leaf with raised eyebrows and he nodded his little leafy head before jumping in shock as both girls let out boisterous laughs. “That’s fucking sick! You’re first day back and you get a goddamn Bowtruckle! All I got was a shitty telling of my future.” Jeanine slumped with unhappiness for herself but was inside overjoyed for her friend’s good luck. She was honest is saying that her friends fascination with Lupin had been slightly off-putting- seeing as he was a professor and was teaching the one class that seemed to never end well for the professor in question- but Eliza’s happiness was more important than her superstitions or worries.

…At least for now.


	4. Synonym for Absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fear to one may be funny to another, but it does not make it any less of a fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *duck behind dumpster* wow has it really been that long-
> 
> *trys to peek out at the angry mob of readers*
> 
> *hides again* maybe it has

The first month of school seemed to glide by; it had been exciting to watch the first fall of snow as winter was welcomed to the grounds of Hogwarts.

The students enjoyed the colder months; some eagerly awaiting the Hogsmeade visit in a few weeks and others just loving the feeling of warm scarves and bulky sweaters.

Like always, Eliza had fallen into routine; Classes Monday through Thursday and every Friday she had to herself, though she usually spent the few lonely hours trying to find some way to keep from dying of boredom.

Somedays she would find herself in the Potions Classroom at Snape’s side; he would turn his pierced black eyes her way and slightly soften whenever she asked if he needed assistance.

She would help the first years as he spoke of how to properly brew a Potion and would feel his eyes on her every second until she left.

Other days she would find herself at Hagrid’s; she would sit on the floor and play with Fang or let her newfound Bowtruckle Leaf explore the hut.

She was glad to find that Leaf liked her and typically found himself in her pocket at all times.

The most exciting had been meeting Buckbeak, a white Hippogriff who had a tendency to eat dead rodents and had seemingly attacked Draco Malfoy, though Hagrid had assured her that Draco had been the one to abruptly approach Buckbeak and not the other way around.

While she was not allowed in the Forbidden Forest, though that was merely Dumbledore trying to protect the students from the dangers that lurked in the trees, she _was_ allowed in with Hagrid at her side.

She had yet to see anything deadly in the forest, though she had had the unfortunate incident of running into a larger than regular sized spider, though Hagrid had been quick to defend her and say that she was dubbed ‘Friends of Hagrid’ which the spider had taken as the okay to not attack her.

She was much warier to go into the forest after that.

But today she did neither of those things.

Today Elizabeth was strolling through the halls of the castle; the halls were surprisingly empty even if most of the classrooms were filled. She peeked into the Divination Classroom and held back a snort at the sight of wide-eyed 1st years gazing into their crystal balls.

Most of them looked quite confused and some were tapping the glass ball as if it were broken. She remembered the first time she met Professor Trelawney and felt a sense of pity for those students; she could be quite a confusing woman at times.

Her feet took her away from the doorway and down the hall once more, gliding down a moving staircase to a different hall.

It could’ve been coincidence; it very well sure could’ve been fate as she found herself standing in front of Professor Lupin’s door with every intention of knocking on the hard wood door.

But then a stray thought popped into her head;

She hadn't thought of the fact that he was a _Professor_ who was probably teaching a class at the moment and it would be quite rude of her to show up unannounced and ask for his attention when there were most likely young students just behind the door who were hungry for his knowledge.

She could practically hear Jean saying the words ‘ _But you seem quite hungry for him eh?’_

She quickly swatted her friends voice away and tentatively backed away from the door, knowing that Hagrid would appreciate another visit, seeing as many of the students thought he wasn’t ‘ _qualified_ ’ to teach at Hogwarts.

She found her tactic of escaping the scene of the crime to be futile as the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom opened, revealing Professor Lupin himself, a warm smile on his face and a classroom of students behind him.

From what she could see from the doorway, all the chairs had been moved away and a single closet stood in the plain sight. She had not the slightest clue as to what they were doing, but she could say she was slightly interested.

“Ah, my darling Elizabeth! I thought I had heard someone out here. Come in! Please join us! We were just getting started.”

She had barely had time to question how exactly he _heard_ her for she was sure she hadn’t made a sound when he reached forward and gripped her slightly smaller hand in his, tugging her in and shutting the door with a flick of his wand.

As he walked her to the front of the classroom her eyes zeroed in on a bored looking Draco Malfoy with his cronies and the trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

She barely had the chance to smile at them before she found herself the center of the class's attention.

Professor Lupin was kind enough to speak first, though she enjoyed that he still had not let go of her hand, “Now class, repeat after me. Riddikulus!”

“ _Riddikulus!”_ Eliza tried to think back to a time when she’d heard such a ridiculous spell but nothing came up.

She made to ask but was tugged to the side closer to Professor Lupin, as to allow the young Neville Longbottom to step forward.

“Now Neville, what is it that frightens you?” Eliza’s head snapped up to give the man a surprised look, but he gave her a smile in return.

Neville murmured something that no one could hear, so he was asked to speak so everyone could hear.

“P-P-Professor Snape.” Everyone in the room laughed, aside from Eliza, as she knew that he wasn’t _that_ bad.

“Now Neville, I want you to picture your grandmothers' clothes all right? Just her clothes.” Neville nodded, “She has a red handbag...”

“We don’t need to hear it. Just picture it in your mind.”

The young boy nodded and closed his eyes, and she watched as Professor Lupin walked over and whispered something in his ear, ignoring the feeling of coldness in the hand that had been previously engulfed in his much warmer one.

“Ready Neville? On my mark…” He counted down before pointing his wand at the closet glass door, watching the handle turn and release whatever was inside.

The whole room watched eagerly as a pale hand gripped the doorframe for a moment before stepping out.

It was Professor Snape; black coat and all.

Now even Eliza could admit that he did look quite frightening.

He took two steps forward before Neville cast the spell right at him.

“ _Riddikulus!”_ It was quite magical, and dare she say funny, to watch the malevolent looking Snape suddenly engulfed in what she could assume where Neville’s grandmothers' clothes.

“Excellent Neville Excellent! Next up Weasley!”

It turned out Ron was terrified of spiders, which Eliza will admit are a bit scary, but he had just as much luck as Neville, as the massive spider went from terrifyingly snapping its teeth at the red-haired boy to trying its best to stand on roller skates.

She let out a hearty laugh as Professor Lupin started up fun beat on his record player, prompting the next student to take their turn.

It was exciting to watch each student walk up, to see the creature take a new shape, and for the student to overcome their fear turn their fear into laughter.

It was Harry Potter who was next, and Eliza felt a sense of dread at what shape the creature would tale.

She, as well as everyone at Hogwarts, knew the stories and fame that surrounded Harry. It would be no surprise if the creature became Lord Voldemort, or Death itself.

It was neither. The creature took slightly longer to change than normal but change it did.

The Dementor breathed in deeply and swopped down towards Harry, and Eliza watched as Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry and watched as the creature changed shape again.

Her eyebrows furrowed when it became a cloudy full moon, wondering why above all things he feared the _moon._

_“Riddikulus!”_ The moon popped like a balloon and weaved its way back into the closet with a slam.

Professor Lupin turned around and smiled and his slightly disturbed class, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

They waited until the class was empty, and it was then Eliza started her questions.

“What was that thing?” Remus looked at her as she stared at the closed closet. “That, my dear, was a boggart. Mostly harmless but, as you witnessed with young Harry, sometimes they can get... out of hand.”

She nodded. “Why was yours a moon and not something practical? Like a spider? Or a wolf?”

He paused in his step and stared at her, eyebrows creased in the middle. “Sometimes our fears are not practical nor sensical to others, but that does not make them any less of a fear.”

He tutted a finger in her direction as she opened her mouth to ask another question as he beat her to it.

“May I ask as to why you did not find yourself signing up for my class? I truly tried not to take offense when I witnessed your friend Daisy here but not you.”

Shuffling around the room looking at nothing in particular she pondered her answer. “No reason in particular, though the history of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors was not on your side.” A chuckle followed her statement and she smiled when Professor Lupin joined in on the laugh.

“May I inquire as to why you signed up for this job Professor Lupin?”

“Please, when we are alone, call me Remus. And as for taking this job, I was personally asked to by Dumbledore himself and found that I couldn’t find it in myself to refuse.”

Her stomach fluttered at his request to call him Remus, but still had more questions.

“But what made him ask you?” She quickly blushed and waved her hands in desperation when he raised an eyebrow at her, “Not that there’s anything wrong with you! I just-uhm I wanted to...”

Remus let out a chuckle at her shyness but quickly soothed her, “Please darling, I take no offense. Truly, Dumbledore has his reasons and I am not one to question him.”

She nodded at his answer and started to walk around his classroom.

“Would you like to try it out? The boggart?”

She turned back to watch him stand in front of the closet and watching her.

“Only if you tell me why yours is a moon.”

He let out a chortle before responding, “Believe me, you will know one day.”

Eliza put that tidbit of information in the back of her mind before walking back over to Remus and standing in front of the closet.

Eliza turned to Remus, “Will you protect me if I get too scared?”

Remus looked ad Eliza, “Always.”

Both student and teacher took a few steps back before Remus flicked his wand and opened the door.

Just like when it was Professor Snape it was a hand that gripped the doorframe, but she knew in her heart that it was someone worse than Snape.

The figure was tall; it wore long black robes and a pointed hood, a mask covering its face.

Her boggart was a Death Eater, and she barely had a moment to respond before the boggart raised its wand in her direction, spell on the tip of its tongue.

She knew what was coming, she knew the words to stop it and she knew it _wasn’t bloody real..._ but she was scared, and that fear left her frozen.

“ _Avada-!_

_“Riddikulus!”_

The Death Eater transformed from a black looming figure to a colorful dancing clown that offered them a balloon. Remus spelled it back in the closet and locked the door.

A beat of silence passed before Eliza started to make her way to the classroom door, needing to get away for a moment, but Remus called her just as she opened the door.

“If you ever need someone to talk with, I am here for you.” With a smile in his direction she closed the door and took a deep breath, calming down her racing heart and runaway brain.  

Her eyebrows raised in shock when she noticed that the sun was going down and that she should make her way to the Great Hall to meet her friends.

“ _Hmm..._ Didn’t take you much for a dog lover _Lizzy_.”

Eliza jumped a smidge, as she had not expected Silas to come sauntering around the corner with a particularly devious smile on her face.

“Insulting a professor is quite rude you know.” Eliza turned and started a steady walk away from the other girl, and rolled her eyes when she heard the hurried footsteps trying to catch up.

“What made you think I was talking about Lupin? And besides I wasn’t insulting him... really.”

Eliza turned to give her a dry look and stop her from digging herself into a deeper hole. The two girls started an idle chat that consisted of minor insults as they strode to the Great Hall though Eliza gasped when the other girl pulled her into an empty hallway.

Silas pushed Eliza against a wall and held her there.

“I have a message for you, from Snape.” Eliza frowned but let her continue. “He says to stay away from Lupin. Thinks he’s is bad news and frankly I agree. He freaks me out a bit. Those scars... somethings off about him.”

“And Professor Snape told you to tell me this?” Silas nodded and added, “Said I’d even get out of our next essay. But only if I told you, which I have.”

She pulled back from Eliza but kept her gaze solely on her.

“I really don’t care that Snape seems to feel something for you, and I think you’re forgetting that we are _not friends_ so don’t think I'm doing this for you.” She walked away down the darkened corridor and out of sight, leaving a questioning Eliza in her wake.

“And she just walked away? Weirdo that one, don’t you agree?”

Daisy scoffed at her brother, watching as her shoved another buttery biscuit into his already squirrel-cheeked mouth, seemingly ignoring her.

“I think she’s as looney as they get and besides” Jean reached across the table for more pumpkin juice, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were all actually mad.”

Eliza looked at her friend with slight intrigue and asked her to further explain.

“Well, at least from what I’ve heard round here, is that her father and You-Know-Who were quite close. He’s never been outed as a Death Eater but I wouldn’t be shocked if the whole family took his mark.”

The group of friends turned to the Slytherin table, staring at the girl in question as she laughed with Draco.

Jean turned back to her plate. “And don’t even get me started on the Malfoys.” The group of friends finished their meal after that and made their way to the common rooms.

Jean and Eliza lay in their separate beds, staring at the ceiling in the pitch-black room.

Eliza whispered into the night, “Do you think she’s right, that Snape cares about me?”

She waited for a response.

“I think he looks at you in a way he looks at no one else.” Jean whispered back and turned her body to face Eliza.

“...doesn't make him any less of a git.” The two girls giggled into the night and howled with laughter when Daisy threw a pillow at their heads.

 

* * *

 

“He’s done **what?!”**

Eliza watched as Hagrid cried tears of agony for Buckbeak, knowing there was nothing he could do to save his feathery friend.

She had been horrified to learn that Lucius Malfoy had felt that after Draco had _provoked_ Buckbeak and been _barely_ scratched that the Hippogriff was a feral beast and deserved death. And of course Cornelious Fudge had agreed and now,

“ _Oh Buckbeak! I’m so sorry! I never wanted this for you!”_ Eliza patted his back and let him cry some more, knowing that he needed as much consoling as he could get.

“And you’re certain Dumbledore can’t change their minds?” He let out a louder wail.

“ _Not even Dumbledore could stop Lucius Malfoy!”_

She went to offer another suggestion when the door to Hagrid’s Hut was thrown open, a heavily breathing Hermione Granger and Daisy both talking a mile a minute.

“One at a time!” Both girls stopped. “Daisy?”

“You’ve got to get to Madame Pomfrey! Now!” Now that made Eliza stand and step away from Hagrid and closer to the door.

“What do you mean? What’s happened?”

“It was Quidditch practice for the game tomorrow and-and no one knows what happened but-”

Hermione cut her off.

“Jean fell off her broom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this long past due update!


	5. Just Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Bones and Secretive Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in two days i must be a fucking alien

“Explain it to me again. Just so I understand this correctly.”

Jean sighed and winced as she sat up in her hospital bed.

“Oliver Wood asked me yesterday if I could play on their team and of course I said no, seeing as I'm Hufflepuff and pretty sure I can’t play unless their missing players. But it turned out that Alicia Spinnet woke up vomiting slugs and has to go to St. Mungo's. There is no back up Chaser and Oliver knew that I was pretty not terrible at Quidditch so he asked me.”

“And then?”

Jean rubbed her forehead a bit, “I don’t- I... I remember being on my broom and then- it all happened so fast. I was reaching for the Quaffle when- I mean I was already falling by then. I don’t know who hit me, but I can say it didn’t feel like a person.”

Eliza sat back on the seat next to Jean’s bed and rubbed her own forehead as she pictured the members of both teams, thinking about which member would have done something like purposely harming another player.

“’Liza it’s really not a big-”

“Don’t you dare say you breaking your arm and nearly your leg- god you could've been _killed!”_ Eliza wanted to hit Jean in the shoulder but refrained at the last minute. She couldn’t believe how casual her friend was being about this whole situation.

Jean used her good arm to pat her friend on the shoulder. “I know you care, and that means the world, but I truly am fine. Madam Pomfrey says I’ll be up in no time.”

Eliza slightly calmed down at that notion that her friend would be better soon, but was still pretty angry.

“Can I ask you a favor? One I know will make you practically squawk but I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate.”

Eliza leaned forward. “Anything.”

Jean took a deep breath and looked into Eliza’s eyes.

“I need you to take my place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“...wHAT!” Jean snorted at her squawk but continued. “I need you to hey-hey-hey get back here and help your crippled friend.” Eliza had gotten up and was almost to the door when Jean called her back.

Eliza loomed over her sheepish looking friend and asked one question.

“ _Why_?”

“Well I said I’d help-”

“No. _Why?”_ Jean made a few strange lip motions and her good arm scratched her bad one as she finally said why.

“I may, or may not, fancy the Captain of said team. Happy?” It took Eliza a moment.

“You fancy Oliver Wood?” It was Jeans turn to squawk, “ _Shhhh!_ Want the whole bloody castle to hear do you!”

“Wait, so you joined his team, damn well knowing your quite rubbish at Quidditch, but said yes because you fancy him?” Eliza burst out laughing, totally believing that Jean would plan something like this.

“Oh yes laugh it up Liza, at least my crush is in my age range.” Now that shut Eliza up.

The two girls looked at each other, one with a jutted-out lip and pleading eyes, and the other with a tired look on her face.

“Pleaseeeee Liza? I’ll owe you something massive for doing this, hell I’ll owe you twice.” Jean deepened her pouty lip and Eliza, well... she gave in.

“Fiiineeeee.” Jean let out a ‘whoop’ but instantly regretted it when it tugged on her broken arm. She lay back on the bed and smiled at her best most amazing friend in the entire world.

“When did you say the game was?” Jean looked at the invisible watch on her hand.

“Uhm- carry the one- about 20 hours from now.” She smiled as big and bright as she could as Eliza let out a massive yell and left the Hospital Wing.

“You’ll do great Liza!”

* * *

 

 

“Can anyone tell me the second ingredient in the potion you are about to brew?”

The Potions classroom was fairly silent, even Eliza not knowing the answer. She hadn't been able to find her textbook and was nervous to tell Professor Snape she required another one, and unfortunately it seemed that Silas had been called back to her home and she was left partner less.

“No one? Hm. Pity.” He walked back to his desk and sneered at the students.

“Well don’t look at me, look at your cauldrons. Start brewing. Now.”

Eliza’s leg jiggled nervously as she watched the other students open up their books and start their potions. She knew she needed to ask Snape for another book.

She shyly walked from around her desk and skirted around the other desks to reach the front of the classroom, in front of Snape.

HIs voice was bored. “Yes.”

“I-I need a new book.” He raised a single brow at her before standing abruptly, walking to the cabinet to his right. She watched as he opened the door and looked down, reaching inside and pulling out a book, shutting the door and returning to her.

“You seem to be in luck Ms. Jones. Do try and keep a closer eye on this one perhaps.” He dropped it on the surface of his desk and sat down, watching as she picked up the new yet slightly beaten up textbook and retreated to her desk.

She stood and placed the worn down textbook next to her cauldron and stared at it. It was clearly old, and very much used with a little tearing here and there. She opened it to the first page and widened her eyes. Her fingers traced the words on the top, written in messy cursive sprawl of the first page.

**_This book is the property of The Half Blood Prince_ **

Who in the hell was the Half Blood Prince? Her eyes darted to the other students before shooting a glance at Professor Snape, only to quiver when she found him to be staring straight at her. A nervous smile was thrown his way before she returned back to the textbook, opening it more and burrowing her brows in mild confusion.

There were notes, markings and she was tempted to close it and give it back to Snape, but when she read them closely, she nearly gasped.

The markings were instructions; they were modifications on the anything from ingredients to steps to the actual effect of the potion. She could only assume that they were correct, she had no reason not to, and started searching for the potion they were required to do; Elixir to Induce Euphoria.

She was slightly shocked at the amount of writing on the page but decided to follow it, thinking there was no harm in following this Half Blood Princes instructions.

Snape sighed from his desk as he stood to check the final potions.

“Hm. How very... _dissapointing._ It seems none of you possess the ability to follow the simplest of instructions to produce of the simplest potions I have ever brewed.” He stopped at Eliza’s desk. “Hm. Almost all of you.”

She hid her smile as he walked away.

It seemed the Half Blood Prince was on her side.

The weather it seemed was not.

It was a furious storm on the Quidditch Field; rain was going in every direction and the wind was hitting the stands as if to knock them down. The hundreds of students in the stands were gripping their umbrellas as if their life, or dry clothes, depended on it.

The team was about to go on the field, and Oliver Wood was giving a final pep talk.

“Oi! Listen up! I know the sky is pretty gnarly but we’ve been trainin for a while to take down them Slytherins. And even though Alice is at Mungo's, and her back up was injured, we got Elizabeth as our game chaser.” Elizabeth gave a shy wave as they stared at her, though gave a genuine smile when she spotted Harry. She had been shocked to learn that he was the Seeker of the team.

“We can do this Gryffindor's!” The team let out a loud ‘Whoop!’ before boarding their brooms, ready to hit the skies.

“You sure you got this Eilzabeth?” Oliver Wood ran up to her as she was about to mount her broom, a wary look on his face, “Not that I don’t trust your skills or nothin I just-i really wanna win this time, ya know?”

She refused to take offense at his words, knowing he had every right to be wary of her Quidditch skills (seeing as she had none) and instead offered him a shy smile which he returned.

He put his broom between his legs and spoke to her before he flew out, “I tell the team so I’ll tell you; you see the snitch, you take it. Unless you see Potter with it in his hand, you go for it.”

She watched him fly out into the storm and took a deep breath before following along, immediately being hit by harsh rain and wind.

She flew out into the middle of the field as the game began.

If she thought watching the game was confusing, it was nothing compared to actually playing it. She tried her best to see the other players but even with glasses on her face, everything was starting to blur.

A yelp left her when a Slytherin player bumped her a few feet off balance.

The Slytherin player, who Eliza couldn’t identify, tried to bump her again, but she was ready this time. She easily dodged the hit and was already racing to the other side of the field.

She was only vaguely aware of their team scoring points, or it could've been the other team she wasn’t sure, but she was sure of the golden ball that had just flown by her face and was being pursued by Harry and the Slytherin Seeker.

Yes, the smarter idea would've been to not go after the snitch and let Harry catch it on his own but if staying in the safe meant fighting off more Slytherins then...

Eliza looked up at the dark grey clouds and gulped.

She went up, and up, higher and higher into the sky until she finally spotted Harry and the unknown rider, gulping as he fell back and flew down to the field, leaving her and Harry after the snitch.

The glass around her eyewear started to crack; it was as if it was turning to ice and would shatter at any given moment.

She was ready to turn around when; out of the corner of her eye she saw a black figure shoot across the sky. After effectively stopping on her broom and searching the dark clouds – yet finding nothing, she was sure it was time to abandon her search and fly back down.

She looked up one more time and, as if she was as frozen as the corner of her goggles, watched as a figure came crashing down onto her, throwing her off her broom, leaving them both falling through the air.

An intense pain in her arm and leg meant she couldn’t reach for her wand, her broom, or even the other flier, which she knew in her mind, was Harry Potter.

All she could do was fall.

It was when the ground of the Quidditch field came into view that she felt her eyes close and succumb to unconsciousness.

“ _Expecto Momentum!”_

* * *

Jean watched from her bed as the Gryffindor team all crowded around Harry Potter, some of them still in their wet clothes and face paint. A sneer crossed her face as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him, as if he was the one who was hit by another person mid-air and broke bones.

Her eyes softened as she turned to her left, looking at Liza in her sleeping state.

Jean had nearly cried when Hermione of all people, she couldn’t be angry at Daisy nor Desmond for they never went to Quidditch games, came in speaking a mile a minute about how Harry had fallen off his broom and had hit Liza, causing them both to soar to the ground if not for Dumbledore stopping them at the last moment.

She had said that Dumbledore was furious, as it seemed Dementors had been the ones to cause Harry to fall, and had immediately ordered them away from Hogwarts and back to Azkaban.

And yet, everyone seemed to only crowd around Harry, the boy with a few bruises and scratches, and not even giving a damn about her friend who was currently sporting a broken shoulder and fractured knee.

It was times like these she hated Harry Potter.

She went back to sleep and hoped Liza would be awake soon.

It was nightfall when she heard the door open, one set of footsteps closing the door and walking. She kept her eyes closed and feigned sleep, thinking it was just Madame Pomfrey coming to give make sure they were healing properly.

“I turn away for one moment and you fall off your broom.”

It took everything in her not to tense up her muscles as Professor Lupins voice whispered through the quite room. He wasn’t close enough to be talking to her, which meant he was speaking to Liza. She knew that interrupting him would be the right thing to do...

But she couldn’t resist the temptation of hearing what he had to say. So, she stayed silent.

“You have no idea how frightened I was when I saw you falling through the sky. I took everything in me not to run onto that field and save you myself but alas Dumbledore was more practical in being your savior.”

Jean wished she could open her eyes and see what Lupin was doing; he was probably making puppy dog eyes at Liza. It was a moment later that the door opened again, though this time it was more aggressive.

“Hm. I should've known you’d be here _Lupin.”_

To Jean, this was a soap opera on the Telly and Snape arriving just made it better.

“Ah Severus, what brings you here? A nighttime stroll? “

She heard Snape let out a dark chuckle. “I could say the same to you. Though I assume you prefer a walk in the moonlight. Hm?”

It was silent for a moment but she assumed they were watching each other like Hawks.

“If you’re just going to glare-”

“I’m not here for you Lupin, but I will tell you this; I don’t know why Dumbledore let you, no mind me, _invited_ you into the castle but I don’t trust you. In fact, I think you’re the one who helped Sirius Black into Hogsmeade and I am practically praying I’m the one to catch you.”

She heard a scuffle of feet and waited, but only heard murmured whispers. It aggravated her that she didn’t know what they were saying, but what she’d heard was good enough in her starting to question Professor Lupin.

She heard a scuffle of feet and the door close, assuming both of them had left, seeing as it was clear that they could barely stand each other.

“I trust this will stay between you and I Jeanine.”

The door shut once more as the injured girl sat up, looking at the closed door to the Hospital Wing, her still sleeping friend, and Harry Potter.

Her brow furrowed as she ran through everything she’d heard. She had so many questions. Why did they care about Liza? Why did they hate each other? But most importantly, how had Lupin known she was awake?

Unfortunately, she couldn’t answer a damn thing and didn’t know where to start looking to answer them in the first place. And even worse, she was going to keep this between her and Lupin, because there was no way Liza would believe her.

Jean lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll liked my long overdue updates!


	6. Fangs and Wizard Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with a Willow and a secret of the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at watch* wow i haven't updated in a while.

Elizabeth walked through the snow- she was eager to turn around and catch Fang in the act of trailing behind her footprints and doing his best to place his paws where her shoes had been- and thought to herself.

It was quite odd to have a day like this. Well, a day like this meaning one where there were no classes to attend to and no important meals that required her presence. Did she have the slightest urge to kick up a lump of snow at the fact that she had misplaced her Hogsmeade permission slip and had in turn received a look of disappointment from McGonagall and sorrowful ones from her friends?

To say yes would be an understatement. It wasn’t that she was mad- no, no- it was merely a feeling akin to look on McGonagall’s face as she’d left her to take her fellow classmates to Hogsmeade. The feeling of not being surrounded by the cold hard walls of the Hogwarts Castle would have been a nice change, if not a welcome one. She had been eager to sit with her friends at The Three Broomsticks and enjoy a cup or three of Butterbeer. But alas, it seemed that walking through the thick white snow with an overzealous pooch was what she was meant to do.

The Whomping Willow- in the winter- lost its leaves. It was a beauty in the summer, as its branches were covered with fresh green leaves and pink and white flowers that smelled of honey. But in winter, it was a sad tree, a quite lonely tree whose branches were cold and brittle with nothing sweet nor bright. And that was why Eliza walked towards the tree but stopped when the brittle branches started to shake, and knew what to do to calm it once more.

She carefully pulled out her wand and placed it into the snow- it seemed that even though the tree was a being of magic, it was not a fan of wands- and continued her trek to the base of the tree with Fang still following her steps. Feet at the roots and bag dropped to the floor, Eliza sat against the Whomping Willow. She wasn’t necessarily doing anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, but was rather just relaxing in the winter air.

Fang had sat beside her and waited, as though deserving of a treat for simply following after her like a toddler its mother. And treat him she did, tugging her bag close and pulling free a treat that Hagrid had given to her- she gave it a sniff and made a face at the stench it gave off- before handing it over to Fang and smiling when he gobbled it up. The content dog lay down in her lap and took a nap as Eliza rested against the tree.

Her eyes drifted shut as a particularly rude clump of snow fell smack dab on her head, prompting her to take a nap in the surprisingly brisk daylight. Her thoughts wandered as the snow in her hair melted and fell down the back of her neck and making her shudder.

A wandering mind is dangerous mind- was something she’d read in a muggle book many years ago. But Eliza’s mind did wander but it was merely to thought of what kind of mischief her friends were up to at Hogsmeade, or if any Professors were still inside the dark Castle. The thought of whether Professor Lupin was on the school grounds ran through her mind and was gone in a flash.

An internal voice scolded her for thinking of her- well, he wasn’t exactly her Professor seeing as she wasn’t taking a class of his- but the point still stood that reoccurring thoughts about a Professor was far from okay. She should be thinking about exams or potions or-or... Hell she’d come outside to have a fun time and was practically attacking herself.

Her forehead was scrunched in thought when the light crunching of snow rang through the air. She saw no need to open her eyes- it was probably another student who had lost their slip or maybe just didn’t like Hogsmeade, and besides, maybe she wanted to be alone. And as if Fang could hear her thoughts, a low growl emitted from his chest. A light ‘pat pat’ on his chest should've soothed him but it seemed that only caused his to growl louder.

“I fear my presence has disrupted you companion.” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear- it seemed was the quote of the day as her eyes opened and widened as Professor Lupin stood in front of her, her fallen wand outstretched to her. Now the blame could be placed on the cold for she surely felt a rush of blood to her chilly cheeks. A quick smile at him followed by the taking of her wand left this scene; Eliza sitting against a large tree with Professor Lupin standing at her feet.

“Which companion? Fang or the Willow? You do know it is rude to use a charm on the tree seeing as there are ways around its quite volatile attitude. If there weren’t, I wouldn’t be here.” Only when the words left her mouth did she realize how rude she’d been. But she had no chance to apologize as he let out a laugh at her statement.

“It would seem that all of us are akin to the ways of this majestic tree, though I might I add that this particular creature has never been fond of me. Even after all these years it still tries to squash me like a bug.”

She wanted to ask what he meant by all these years, but quickly answered it herself- he must have been a former student. He beat her to the punch with another question,

“How goes the shoulder? Last I saw you took quite a nasty fall. All healed I presume?” She found it odd to sit while he stood so she rose as well, smiling up at him. “Madame Pomfrey was quite thorough in her work and I truly didn’t need two weeks in the Hospital Wing. I got quite lonely honestly. People stop visiting after the first few days.” She didn’t comment on the slight quirk on his lips at her comment.

“I’m sure you had company; you just didn’t know it.” Now she may have not been wearing her glasses but she sure as hell just saw him wink at her. A blossom the size of a snitch erupted in her stomach, spreading petals of embarrassment and joy at the thought that he cared enough about her well-being to visit her in the Hospital Wing, even though she could swear she’d never seen him there. Odd.

“May I ask as to why you are not at Hogsmeade with your friends? I hear that even Severus is partaking in the day off.” He said this and waved his hand in the general direction of Hogsmeade. She shrugged with a meek face and kicked a little bit of snow that had fallen on her foot.

“Do I look better if I say I just wanted to spend the day with nature?” He raised an eyebrow. “Not that I lost my slip or anything like that.” These words were spoken in a sheepish tone that made him let out a light snort.

A beat passed between the two of them- a short chilly breeze followed- then Eliza decided that maybe her short outdoor excursion was coming to an end. She turned to him, “Not that I don’t enjoy this but I should be heading back.”

“Ah yes, it’s quite alright. I hadn’t meant to disturb your peaceful state, I just thought you could use the company.” He smiled a very professional teacher like smile and started to turn away, as to make his way wherever he had intended to go. It was as if Jean’s voice was speaking to her, and telling her pull a move on him seeing as he was right here and they were alone- well, Fang couldn’t talk anyway so yes very alone.

“Unless you’d like to walk me back to the Castle. It’s only a few minutes, if you’re not busy.” She had a bright hopeful smile on her face, and he returned the same look. He held out his arm and she linked his with hers, and they strode back to the Hogwarts- Fang following in their wake.

“If it is alright, I will leave you here.” They stood in the snowy Courtyard by the empty cobblestone fountain, “I did have a few errands to run so I will be off then. Do enjoy yourself Eliza, you're only young once.” He smiled and patted her shoulder, walking away with a billow to his green robe. She watched him go with a bit of a ditzy smile on her face, watching until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

Luckily no one was around to hear her sigh dreamily to herself and she took as few paces back, turning to head into one of the corridors and- “ _Sorry!”_ She exclaimed when she bumped into, at least what she assumed was another person, but.

She turned, and looked around, in circles and circles, but there was no one there. She burrowed her brows in confusion and scrunched up her nose, looking down at her footprints in the snow. Except there weren’t just hers going in the circle, or Lupin’s leading to her left, but _another set_ leading to her right. But there was no one around, or anywhere in the Courtyard for that matter. She shook it off and went on her way into the cold shadows of the Castle, the strange footsteps a thought she’d focus on later.

 

* * *

 

“And then Daisy ate one of those Weasley brothers' vile concoctions are her hair turned green! And then Pansy Parkinson, you know that 3rd year Slytherin who makes that face whenever she sees that Malfoy boy, _well_ you should have seen her face at Honeydukes when some first year asked to share lolly with her. _Ha! Priceless!_ You really should’ve been there Lizzie.” Jean giggled and snorted as she retold the story of her day to her best friend, trying not to leave out any delicious details. Daisy only intervened on small occasional, adding details here and there that Jean had missed.

Eliza let out laughs here and there at her friends animated retelling of the Hogsmeade, letting out an especially unwomanly snort at the part where Desmond got a ball of snow to the jaw. Jean was quick to pull out a mountain of candy, as well as a few Zonko’s items for later use. Eliza reared back at the stink bombs and love potions. Quite nasty, both of them. She’d heard stories of love potions being slipped into drinks or food- and just straight up blowing into each other's face. She shuddered a thought of someone using one on her.

The three girls talked for another hour, at least until Jean promptly collapsed on her bed and let out a snore that made Eliza collapse into a fit of giggles. The two currently awake girls moved through the dormitory, pulling on their nightclothes and tucking Jean into bed. Though as Eliza was lifting her covers, Daisy said in a quiet voice, “Can we go to the girl's bathroom? The one on the second floor?”

Eliza gave her a look, “Now? As in right now? At this very moment? And why _that_ bathroom? That’s Moaning Myrtle's and- and it’s late. We could get in trouble, were not supposed to be out this late and-and- and what _are_ you doing? Daisy c’mon, I don’t fancy detention with Filch.” Daisy was fastening a robe around her waist and slipping on her slippers, pointedly looking at her partner in crime to do so as well.

Daisy rolled her eyes; “We only get detention if we get caught. And besides-” Her eyes shot to Jean, “She’d kill me if I told you this. Which is exactly why I need to tell you. And Myrtle is nice.” Eliza snorted. “Well she’s nice to _me._ Now c’mon, and be quiet. I don’t fancy detention either.” The reluctant girl followed her friend out the door, shushing the portrait that called them ‘quite unladylike’ for sneaking out, and sleuthing down the hall, down one flight of stairs, and into the girl's bathroom and all while avoiding Filch. If they hadn’t been wizards, they would've made great Detectives. Wizard Detectives maybe.

Daisy shut the door to the lavatory and gave a quick once over, smiling when it was empty. She turned to her friend, “I need to be completely honest with you and you may not want to hear it, but I want you to just hear me out. Then, you can make your own judgment but just...” She took another breath. “I don’t how to put it nicely.”

Eliza shivered in the cold of the bathroom draft and let out a chilled breath. “I thought you brought me here for something important. If it's that important that you tell me then _tell me.”_ Daisy exhaled, then inhaled, nervously twiddling her thumbs in front of her, a habit that used to be nail biting but she’d luckily quit that.

“It’s just- _ugh how do I say this_ -it's the fact that _-well_...Jean told me something. Something odd. About Lupin.” Now that made Eliza’s head turn. Had Jean been keeping secrets from her? Eliza bit her lip in curiosity- they never kept secrets from each other. Well now she _had_ to know. “And what exactly did Jean tell you about Professor Lupin?”

She looked away and spoke with a quiver, “I didn’t believe her, not at first at least, I-I-I just thought she was jealous of how you like him but then-it-it just-it just started to make sense. I saw it, for myself. It doesn’t all make sense but I-I know, I know what I saw.” Eliza wouldn’t admit it out loud but Daisy was scaring her.

“Daisy, please tell me what Jean told you-” The frazzled girl pushed her away and shook her head “No! This is about more than what she told me this-” Her nails tugged at her scalp and a groan of anger left her throat. Daisy bit her lip till it nearly bled before looking in her friend’s worried eyes and grabbing her by the shoulders.

“I’m a Legilimens, and I think Professor Lupin and Sirius Black are going to kill Harry Potter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: spencer-is-amazing.tumblr.com


End file.
